


Stockholm syndrome

by audiosilver



Series: Aeldws 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fucked Up, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiosilver/pseuds/audiosilver
Summary: he doesn't remember what day it was
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Aeldws 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869517
Kudos: 5





	Stockholm syndrome

Arthur screams, but there is only echo, 

A shadow, an alleyway, a room with a rickety bed,

He's cold, he's tired, he wants to be alone,

But Eames only does what Arthur says to,

And Arthur doesn't know what to expect ahead, 

All he knows is the fade of Eames's cologne,

This thing between them takes the loneliness from his dreams,

The door is left open but that goes unsaid,

Forgotten, when those soft lips find his cheekbone,

Like the last time, like the next time, so it seems, 

This thing is overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand I'm done   
> thank you for reading these to anyone who did, if nothing else I had fun writing them


End file.
